


saturated sunrise

by WithYourRhythm



Series: short Naruto drabbles [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Red Rising setting, Bad Flirting, Crossover, First Meetings, Free day, Gen, Gold!Kakashi, Grey!Yamato, KakaYama Week 2019, Lurcher!Yamato, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Red!Obito, mentions of past character death, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYourRhythm/pseuds/WithYourRhythm
Summary: After the scandal that happened in Luna, all Kakashi could do without getting himself killed was looking out for someone that had the same goals as him. This man was the only person Kakashi considered talking to on this damned ship that trapped him far away from Luna, where a Gold like him could make a difference against the discrimination against supposedly lesser colors.





	saturated sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very late for this but in my defense, my exams and events stole too much of my time for me to get this done in time. It's kinda short too, but I just had to write a Red Rising AU with KakaYama- and I might continue this AU in future, but I'm not sure how I'll make it work.
> 
> The fic's name is from 'Colors' by Halsey, which has nothing to do with this fic actually, but I adore that song, so who cares?

“A Grey,” Kakashi hummed, letting his gaze trail on the stranger's sigils and tattoos, “And a Lurcher, too. What could such a color like yours might be doing in here?”

 

The soldier just blinked slowly, not lifting his eyes from the floor. He looked interesting enough for Kakashi, with twitching fingers and big, dark eyes. He was obviously on something he shouldn't have been doing, but Kakashi felt no worry clouding his mind about whatever this Grey was after. He was not a Peerless Scarred for nothing. Murdering his best friend in cold blood had brought him nothing, if not the ability to keep a calm head during stressful situations.

 

Well, this whole thing was not that stressful, anyway. The Grey looked like he would faint on the spot if Kakashi just tried to poke him, and his face was pale enough that it was obvious he was way too worried for a Lurcher that wasn't in a fight.

 

“Nothing, sir.” Grey's voice was clear, blank enough to keep any unnecessary attention away, but Kakashi felt his interest doubling the second he heard it. This was a sound he could get used to hearing, alright.

 

“Nothing? Are you sure of that?” Leaning forward, Kakashi let his eye crinkle with the cheerful smile he had hidden behind the black fabric on his face. “Really?”

 

Old Man knows, Kakashi would help him if this Gray was going against direct orders. He would to help this man with whatever he needed, as long as it was used against what the Society wanted- except, Kakashi was still a Gold, carefully watched and examined by his peers and men. He didn't know if the Lurcher was actually trying to rebel against the Society, or he was just that. _A_ _ Lurcher. _

 

Though, Kakashi didn't believe the idea of this Grey obeying every single order of Society, Lurcher or not. He had been watching everybody in this ship carefully, just like they had been doing to him, and he had known that this particular Grey was acting suspicious enough for Kakashi to consider helping whatever the guy was trying to do.

 

After the scandal that happened in Luna, all Kakashi could do without getting himself killed was looking out for someone that had the same goals as him. This man was the only person Kakashi considered talking to on this damned ship that trapped him far away from Luna, where a Gold like him could make a difference against the discrimination against supposedly lesser colors.

 

The Lurcher's eyes were narrowed though, his gaze was following the lines on the ground as his dark grey eyes glinted with intelligence. “I was just taking a walk, sir.”

 

Alright, this was suspicious enough.

 

Kakashi leaned even closer to the Grey, close enough to brush his lips against his ear, “So you're not busy? Not at all?”

 

Grey's hitching breath ruffled Kakashi's bleached hair -the traditional grey-white hairstyle of Hatake family, but for years, the only person who could use this style was Kakashi, as the last Hatake alive- and the man leaned back slightly, as if he was trying to escape Kakashi's gaze. Kakashi could understand how the man seemed to be wary of Kakashi's lone gold eye.

 

He would've been more wary, Kakashi thought, if he had known that there was a red eye in his other eye socket, where there should've been either another gold eye, or nothing but burnt flesh. Obito for an eye, Rin for a scar on his cheekbone, Minato for the Society's forgiveness after the Luna disaster, and the more Kakashi won, the more he lost because of this madness. The ghosts of past kept haunting him, just like they always did.

 

“I- I am not…” There was a tremble hidden behind the Grey's calm tone, a fear of death. After all, Golds were vicious, and the Peerless Scarred were the cold blooded killers of the Society. He had every right to think that one could kill him, even more if that Gold was Kakashi- who had one of the highest killing count than he'd like.

 

“Then you can walk me back to my quarters,” Kakashi pulled back, only to smile cheekily, “Right?”

 

The Lurcher nodded with a stiff posture, his unusually tanned skin slightly pink with embarrassment, and Kakashi turned back to take a step towards his private quarters -the only place in this ship where he was not watched, and where he had been trying to find a way to make the Society fall.

 

“Your name?”

 

And now, it would be the place he was going to talk to his future ally.

 

“Yamato, sir.”

 

They had a lot to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr too!


End file.
